The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to multi-cluster transmissions.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems may be used for vehicle based communication networks, also referred to as vehicle-to-everything (V2X), vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) networks, and/or cellular V2X (C-V2X) networks. Vehicle based communication networks may provide always-on telematics where UEs, e.g., vehicle UEs (v-UEs), communicate directly to the network (V2N), to pedestrian UEs (V2P), to infrastructure devices (V2I), and to other v-UEs. The vehicle based communication networks may support a safe, always-connected driving experience by providing intelligent connectivity where traffic signal/timing, real-time traffic and routing, safety alerts to pedestrians/bicyclist, collision avoidance information, etc., are exchanged.
In some examples, vehicle based communication networks may be synchronous networks, which may support frequency division multiplexing (FDM) between transmissions by different v-UEs. This may support concentration of the transmission power on part of the bandwidth, and therefore increase link budget, or equivalently, extend communication range. Some areas (e.g., regions, countries, etc.) and/or network operators may predetermine some usage parameters (e.g., a transmit power or power spectral density (PSD)). Such predetermined usage parameters, however, may limit or reduce some advantages of vehicle based communication networks.